A Grimwood Postscript
by turbomagnus
Summary: The gang's reunited, but a familiar face from Shaggy and Scooby-Doo's time as teachers at the Grimwood School decides to make an appearance while they're on a case.


Disclaimer: Scooby-Doo and all related characters are the property of Hanna-Barbera and used without permission or intent to profit.

Author's Note: I understand a lot of people try to fit the different Scooby-Doo movies into one continuality, but to me there are some parts that are just too mutually exclusive for that to work, so for purposes of this fanfic and any other Scooby-Doo stories I may write in the future, each movie is considered to stand alone unless otherwise stated.

* * *

"A Grimwood Postscript"  
By J.T. Magnus, 'Turbo'

* * *

Fred lifted the hand-held mini-camcorder that he had bought and focused it in on Daphne, "Ok, Daph, go ahead!"

Daphne brushed a lock of red hair back, "Mysteries, Inc. case log. This is Daphne Blake and I'm here along with Fred, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby, back together after several years apart, looking for new cases and new places. We're in western Texas near the New Mexico state border investigating stories of a canine-like creature that's been seen in the area, along with a rise in local livestock being found dead and drained of blood... could this be the work of the legendary Chupacabra or 'Goat-Sucker', we don't know, but we're here to find out... Fred, are you sure that recording our cases is the right idea?"

Fred's head moved away from the viewfinder, "Of course, Daphne! Think about it, this way, when we finally do come across something that's really paranormal, we'll have actual proof of it!"

"With our luck?" Velma adjusted her glasses and remarked from off to the side, "It's more likely that any videos will be used as evidence in a court of law."

Fred groaned, "Come on, guys, it's the wave of the future, you'll see!"

Velma sighed, "Whatever you say, Fred..."

The tone of her voice implied anything but.

"Like, ha-ha, these microwavable sandwich wraps, now that's the wave of the future," Shaggy cut in from behind Velma, holding up one of the aforementioned 'microwavable sandwich wraps' for emphasis, "Right, Scoob?"

"Right, Rhaggy!" Scooby-Doo agreed as he sat down a plate stacked with a dozen of them and began to feast.

"At least some things will never change," Daphne sighed, "We can always count on the world's greatest threesome."

"Yeah," Velma agreed, "Shaggy, Scooby and food."

"Come on, gang," Fred almost pleaded, "When have I ever steered us wrong?"

"The laser tripwire on the trap," Velma ticked off on her finger, "which ended up being set off by a mouse and caught all of us instead of the bad guy."

"When you wanted to convert the Mystery Machine to bio-fuel," Daphne added, letting Velma tick off another finger, "and we ended up stranded in the middle of nowhere... right in front of a gas station with gas that we couldn't run on until we got the van restored to its old setup."

"The time you wanted us to let that news reporter do a 'ride-along'," Velma counted, ignoring the grinding of teeth coming from Daphne, "and the very next case we solved, they turned out to be the person behind the mask. The 'ride-along' was so they could learn what not to do and how to avoid getting discovered."

"Like, how about that time he wanted us to go undercover as a rock band?" Shaggy added through a mouth full of food, "And we couldn't even book the gig?"

"Reah, rock stars," Scoob nodded vigorously.

"And let's not forget the classic mistake," Daphne finished off, "Robert Edward Herring ring any bells, Freddie? Have you finally figured out where he got the nickname 'Red' Herring from?"

"Okay, okay," Fred raised his hands defensively, "So I've made a few mistakes over the years, but trust me, this one is going to work out great."

"We'll see, Fred," Daphne remarked, "We'll see..."

* * *

It was three in the morning, the proverbial 'Dead Time' when supernatural activity was at its greatest, it had been four hours since the Mysteries, Inc. gang had begun its night investigation. The well-known 'Witching Hour' of midnight to one hadn't provided anything more than eleven to midnight or one to three had given them, which was nothing that gave them any clues in their hunt for the legendary chupacabara. Fred had his camera in hand, panning it back and forth across the night horizon, illuminated only by the fullness of the moon; Shaggy and Scooby were partaking of a late-night snack of cheesy bread, barbeque and ranch flavoured potato chips, and sodas; meanwhile, Velma and Daphne were watching the night and waiting for morning light and the chance to actually sleep that it would bring.

"Hey, Velma?"

"Yes, Daphne?"

"What's the chupacabra supposed to look like again?"

Velma adjusted her glasses, "There's been conflicting reports, some say humanoid with bat-like wings, others say it's a canid creature."

"Canid, that's a dog-like animal, right?" Daphne half-raised a hand.

Velma nodded, "Right, why?"

"Because look over there," Daphne pointed with her half-raised hand.

Velma reached into her pocket and pulled out a small LED flashlight, then rolled her eyes, "Daphne, that's just a wolf."

Daphne shook her head, "Just a minute ago, it was a bat."

"That's physically impossible," Velma corrected.

"We're looking for a 'goat-sucker' and you're talking about physically possible?" Daphne groaned.

"The probability of it being anything paranormal is low based on our prior experiences," Velma dismissed, "Probably just a lone wolf or maybe a stray dog, nothing to be concerned about."

"Velma, I'm telling you, I saw it turn from a bat to a wolf," Daphne insisted, putting her fists on her hips, "Like in the old vampire legends."

"And I'm telling you, Daph, if you assume everything you see has a supernatural basis, we'll never get anywhere. Until I have proof otherwise, I refuse to believe there's such a thing as vampires."

Daphne pointed out into the night again, "Then what's that?"

All of the Mysteries, Inc gang turned to look in the direction Daphne was pointing and saw the wolf first take on the shape of a man, then the man rise up into the air before their very eyes.

Velma gasped, "Jinkies! That's a real vampire!"

Scooby looked at the vampire, then at Shaggy, "Reah, Ribella's Rad."

Shaggy took a closer look at the vampire, "Like, you're right, Scoob, it is... We've got this one, Gang."

As the normally Terrified Duo walked forward calmly, Fred looked at Daphne in confusion, "They've got this one?"

"They're... not scared?" Daphne replied, "What happened while we were apart?"

Once he was a half-dozen yards away from the others, Shaggy put his hands on his hips and took a deep breath before raising his voice, "Vladimir Tepes Dracule... Don't make me call your daughter!"

"Reah," Scooby added, "Ron't Rake Rus Rall Ribella!"

Dracula paused in mid-air, looking at the interlopers for a moment before he recognised them, "Ah, Sha-gee. It's been... some time. And Scooby-Doo, too, I see... Excellent..."

"Like, no offense, Count, but Bela Lagosi you're not."

Dracula rolled his eyes as he floated down to the ground, "My apologies, Sha-gee, people have... certain... expectations. You understand."

"Like, yeah, I know," Shaggy actually pointed a thumb over his shoulder, "For one thing, they were expecting me to run like the hounds of Hades or something were after me."

"That's ridiculous," Dracula scoffed, "Cerebus never chases anything, he's too busy listening to that harp-music he likes so much. I thought that was common knowledge."

"Well it was either 'the hounds of Hades' or, like, 'a pre-teen werewolf'," Shaggy admitted.

"Ah, yes, Winifred, I presume... You might be in-ter-rested to know that Sibella and her classmates, including young Winifred , still speak of you... fondly."

Scooby whimpered, "Rike, ris rat rood ror rad?"

"Like, yeah, Count, is that good or bad?"

Dracula smiled fiendishly, "That depend on what plans you have... for your afterlife."

"Rat's rad," Scooby concluded.

"Especially if you are fond of Italian food," Dracula informed them.

"Zoinks, did you just make a joke?"

"Just because I prefer A negative to Chardonnay does not mean I lack a sense of humor, Sha-gee," the vampire replied.

Shaggy shook his head, "I still can't believe that after years of unmasking creeps disguised as monsters that it's the real monsters who are the least creepy."

"Reah, ralmost rormal," Scooby agreed.

"Ah, but you forget, Sha-gee," Dracula reminded them, "For us, we are normal."

"Rothing rormal rout rwamp rater rownies... ruck," Scooby countered.

"Hm, not every taste is universal, Scooby-Doo. Miss Grimwood has to provide for a... wide variety of tastes, I'm sure you'll agree. Personally, I prefer a nice... rare steak... but, kids will be kids, hm?"

"Like, yeah," Shaggy answered before laughing, "I still remember the days when we were the kids, it was like we should've just called outselves 'The Meddling Kids'."

Dracula smiled, "That reminds me, Sha-gee... It is fortunate for us to meet like this tonight... Every hundred years, the monsters gather together to pay tribute to those who have done deeds of worth for the monster community. For the first time ever, it's been agreed that certain mortals have earned our recognition this century. Not only you and Scooby-Doo for teaching our daughters so well, but your friends as well for their parts in unmasking so many frauds over the years and in doing so protecting the reputations of monsters everywhere."

"Like, did you hear that, Scoob? We're getting awards from the monsters."

"Reah, ronster rawards," Scooby giggled.

"Perhaps as good a name for them as any, Scooby-Doo," Dracula admitted, "We seem to argue over what to call them every century... I still don't understand what is so wrong with... the "Fangies'."

"Like, uh, not every monster has fangs, Count," Shaggy took the liberty of pointing out.

"Hm, perhaps... I don't suppose it's of such real importance, we all know what they are anyway," Dracula sighed, "I still like the 'Fangies' though."

"Well, maybe it'll catch on," Shaggy shrugged, "So, like, when is this awards shindig and where?"

"All Hallows' Eve, of course," Dracula answered as if any other night were not even worth considering, "The actual site varies from century to century, but for your convience I'm certain we could hold the ceremony at the Grimwood School this time... if you intend to come."

"Like, wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Reah, rot ror rhe rorld," Scooby agreed.

"And your friends?" Dracula asked, looking past the duo.

Shaggy glanced back to see the other three members of Mysteries, Inc. kneeling on the ground, arguing about something, "Uh, no one'd mind too much if they spent the night trying to unmask everyone, would they? They're still, like, a little in that phase still."

"Hm..." Dracula thought for a moment, "Keep them away from the mummies and the Martians and it should all be fine, Sha-gee."

"Well, then, we'll... you know... be there, ha-ha," Shaggy nodded enthusiastically.

"Thank you, Sha-gee... This will be good news to all monsters... and to our daughters, I'm sure."

"Don't take this the wrong way, Count," Shaggy cringed slightly, "But I'm more scared of them than I am of you."

"Ah, yes, teenage horror-mones," Dracula punned unrepentantly.

Shaggy winced at the pun, mentally noting where Sibella seemed to have gotten the habit.

"Rorror-rones, reah..." Scooby groaned.

Shaggy shook his head and looked at Dracula, "So, like, I know that sunlight doesn't do everything people think it does, but it's getting late - or early, however you want to say it... It's a long way back to Transylvania. You gonna be okay to get back home, Count?"

"I will be fine, thank you for asking..." Dracula nodded imperiously, "But... By chance, would you know of any local blood banks or perhaps slaughterhouses that would be open this late, Sha-gee?"

"Like, there's a butcher on Market Street back in town - I'm sure he'll be able to spare some blood... can't make any promises on what kind, though."

"That is... fair enough, Sha-gee," Dracula nodded, "I will announce your RSVP to the other monsters when I arrive home."

"Like, have you ever considered buying a phone?"

"The long-distance rates would, hm, kill me," the vampire replied before spinning his cloak around his body and transforming into a bat to fly off into the night, leaving man and dog to groan at the bad pun that had been delievered as their friends came running up to join them.

Daphne was the first one to speak, "Mind telling us what that was all about?"

"Like, remember when we split up for a few years, Scoob and I worked as gym instructors at a private school?"

"Yeah," Freddy answered, "I remember you saying something about that, but you were only there for about a year."

"Well," Shaggy grinned, "Take it from me, gang, meeting the parents can be monsterous."

"Reah, ronsterous," Scooby agreed, the two of them breaking down laughing.

Freddy blinked and glanced at Velma and Daphne before looking back at the laughing duo, "I don't get it... I just don't get it."

"At least tell me you got it on video," Daphne demanded, "After all, we finally encountered a real monster, just like you said."

"I had the camera on it the whole time," Fred informed her.

"You mean we caught actual footage of Dracula?" Velma asked, "I find that hard to believe as according to legend he doesn't appear in mirrors or any form of camera."

"Uh, no, we didn't get it on film," Fred answered sheepishly.

"But you just said you had the camera on the whole time," Daphne countered, "How could you not get it on film?"

"I, uh, I didn't have any film in the camera," Fred admitted, "I'm still figuring out the whole memory card thing, I mean, there's no room for a cassette or anything. How is it supposed to record a video on one of those little chips?"

Velma groaned and put her hand to her forehead, "Next time, Fred, finish learning how to use a piece of equipment _before_ you bring it out into the field with us..."


End file.
